familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kladno
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Kladno District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 114th century | founder = | parts_type = Component settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Kladno | p2 = Dubí | p3 = Kročehlavy | p4 = Rozdělov | p5 = Švermov | p6 = Vrapice | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Dan Jiránek | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 36.9 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 384 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 70003 | population_as_of = 2006 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone = CET |utc_offset =+1 |timezone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST =+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 272 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.mestokladno.cz/EN/ | footnotes = }} Kladno ( ) is a city in the Central Bohemian Region (Středočeský kraj) of the Czech Republic. It is located 25 km northwest of Prague. Kladno is the largest city of the region and holds a population together with its adjacent suburban areas of more than 110,000 people (70,000 in Kladno proper). The city is part of the Prague metropolitan area. History The first written evidence of Kladno dates back to the 14th century. In 1561 the city rights were secured. Kladno was the historical birthplace of heavy industry in Bohemia. For years, the town was home to the Poldi steel factory, the region's largest employer. The factory still stands but has been divided into smaller entities after privatisation and changes in ownership. The mining industry began here in 1842. The proximity to Prague helped to keep the local economy stable in spite of the heavy industrial decline after the collapse of the communist regime. Notable natives * Jiří Dienstbier, former deputy in Parliament of the Czech Republic senator of Kladno, presidential nominee. * Anton Čermák, mayor of Chicago, Illinois from 1931–1933, was born here (as Antonín Čermák) in 1873. * Zdeněk Miler, animator and illustrator (creator of The Mole character). * Petr Pithart, former Prime Minister of the Czech Republic was born here in 1941. * Jaromír Jágr, ice hockey player for the Dallas Stars. * Michal Pivoňka, former ice hockey player for the Washington Capitals. Twice led his team in scoring (1991–1992, 1995–1996). * Tomáš Plekanec, ice hockey player for the Montreal Canadiens. * Ondřej Pavelec, ice hockey goalie for the Winnipeg Jets. * Jiří Tlustý, ice hockey player for the Carolina Hurricanes. * Jakub Voráček, ice hockey player for the Philadelphia Flyers. * Michael Frolík, ice hockey player for the Chicago Blackhawks. * František Kaberle, former ice hockey player for the Carolina Hurricanes. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Kladno is twinned with: * Vitry-sur-Seine, France * Bellevue, United States * Aachen, Germany Trivia * On Prison Break, Nika Volek, played by Holly Valance has family in Kladno. * One of the main LEGO production facilities is located here. Notes Category:Kladno Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Kladno District